rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery
*'Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery' **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Official Graphics Concept Art ProductionDiary2_01107.png|Early Pyrrha concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2 Pyrrha concept fall.png|Pyrrha concept art from "Fall". Official Designs Jaune and Pyrrha Credits001.png|Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Emerald Forest" pyrrha valentine.jpg|Pyrrha's Valentine's Day card. V2 05 00086.png|Pyrrha and Jaune ending credit fan art by "45CALBRKILLR". Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. emoji-pyrrha.png|Pyrrha emoji from the Rooster Teeth site rwby jp pyrrha profile.png|Pyrrha's volume 3 profile picture on the RWBY Japan website. Amity arena website pyrrha nikos.png|Artwork of Pyrrha from the RWBY: Amity Arena website. Amity arena character art pyrrha nikos.png|Pyrrha's official character design for RWBY: Amity Arena. Official Posters 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBY Volume 3 Japanese DVD Blu-ray cover limited edition.jpg|Volume 3 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray limited edition cover.. Promotional Material CQ x RWBY Promo material.jpg|Nora, Pyrrha and Team RWBY appear in Crusader Quest x RWBY collaboration. RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter. RWBY Amity Arena Pyrrha Nikos icon.png|Pyrrha's character artwork icon from RWBY: Amity Arena. Turnaround Models pyrrha turnaround.png|Pyrrha's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00022.png Vol1op storyboard 00023.png|Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha... Vol1op storyboard 00024.png|... and Nora! DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV2SpecialFeaturesWorldOfRemnant.png|Volume 2 World of Remnant menu Merchandise PyrrhaDecal.jpg|Pyrrha's decal RWBY Pyrrha 1.png|Pyrrha figurine by McFarlane Pyrrha card.png|Pyrrha from the RWBY Playing Cards deck RWBY_Pyrrah_800_Art.png|Pyrrha crest shirt design. RWBY Jaune and Pyrrha Nouveau Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Jaune & Pyrrha Nouveau Shirt Rwby jpn dub volume 3 set.jpg|RWBY volume 3 Japanese dub set. PyrrhaVinyl.jpg|''RWBY'' Pyrrha Nikos Vinyl Figure RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|RWBY Chibi Road Rage Poster Twitter YORB1.png|Pyrrha's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum. pyrrha fight production.png|Pyrrha "looking fabulous", from Monty's Twitter. pyrrha fight placeholder.png|Pyrrha fighting the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier, tweeted by Gray G. Haddock. Original Pyrrah Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle pyrrha jump.png JNPR manga.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Manga Chapters Manga 2 Team JNPR.jpg|Pyrrha makes an early cameo with her team in Chapter 2. Manga 10, Pyrrha Niko.jpg|Pyrrha in the manga Manga 10, JNPR on a mission.jpg|Pyrrha with her team in Chapter 10. Manga 11, Miló and Akoúo̱.jpg Manga 12, Pyrrha catchs Jaune from falling.jpg|Pyrrha prevents Jaune from falling in Chapter 12. Manga 13 team jnpr.png Manga 14 everyone is ready to finish it.png Manga 15, Team JNPR.jpg ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Pyrrha Nikos.png|Pyrrha appears in the 2018 manga. Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ozpin and Glynda informs the students. about the Beacon Academy Initiation.png Chapter 2 (2018 manga) the students starts their Beacon Academy Initiation.png Screenshots - ''Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY GE JNPR.png RWBY GE Pyrrha.jpg ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume Grimm Eclipse Pyrrha's pajamas outfit DLC.png|Screenshot of Pyrrha's pajamas outfit. Screenshots - RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Teaser Trailer Amity Arena teaser trailer 000013.png Amity Arena teaser trailer 000015.png ''Amity Arena'' Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00025.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00026.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00027.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00028.png ''Amity Arena'' Website Amity arena website rwby jnpr screenshot.jpg Screenshots - Crusaders Quest x RWBY Collaboration CQ x RWBY 00001.png CQ x RWBY 00004.PNG CQ x RWBY 00010.PNG CQ x RWBY 00011.PNG CQ x RWBY 00013.PNG CQ x RWBY 00015.PNG Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Screenshots - Volume 6 Category:Image Gallery Category:Pyrrha Nikos images